Tiberium Sun: GDI Front
by Overdrive1
Summary: A GDI commander must lead a force into combat against NOD forces while meeting the people he left behind.


Category: Games  
  
Game: Command and Conquer Primary Genre: Action/ Adventure Secondary Genre: Still Thinking Title: Tiberium Sun GDI Front Rated R  
  
I do not own and C&C Tiberian Sun or any other C&C Rated-R for violence  
  
This begins in Reinforce Phoenix Base where a GDI commander must lead a force into combat against NOD forces and continue his battle all the way from West Coast of the US to Cairo Egypt where the final battle with Kanes forces in Final Conflict. While doing so he tries to locate the people he had left behind to protect.  
  
Up in space in the year 2030 the GDI space station, The Philadelphia, hovers above Earth to only receive news of a full scale NOD assault all over the world in its battle for control of the world and Tiberium. In its command room dozens of men keep on eye on the hot spots of NOD as its forces overwhelm nearby GDI forces around the world. Its major hotspot is located somewhere at Cairo, Egypt. The GDI main commander General Solomon have just contacted McNeil to help reinforce the Phoenix base shortly after receiving contact from Kane. A soldier walked into the room to ask what was happening.  
  
Soldier: What the HELL going on General Solomon? I just heard NOD is spreading like wild fire and obliterating our forces.  
  
General Solomon: "Yes soldier, it is true we assumed that Kane is dead but he has reemerged now to rekindle his quest to change the world. The McNeil needs some assistance to help prevent the Phoenix base from falling to NOD, will you give your services along with your best men to help out with this mission, Lieutenant Tom?"  
  
Lt. Tom: Whatever it takes to prevent NOD from capturing the base. Kane is a madman he kills anything that isn't for him and against him.  
  
Gen. Sol: All right, now leave immediately before Kane can deal any serious damage to our base. We will not allow it to fall to NOD got it Tom?  
  
Lt. Tom: I got, I'll go get my best men and make sure it doesn't fall and wipe out NOD forces within the vicinity.  
  
Gen. Sol: "Good Luck soldier."  
  
Tom walks toward the crews' quarter, gather his men and left for Phoenix base. Later inside a drop pod, along side with nine other drop pods, heading towards earth  
  
"EVA how about giving us some briefing on the mission."  
  
EVA: NOD has nearly destroyed all GDI forces within the area reinforcements will be there to help assist your men. Protect any survivors and wipe out all NOD forces within the vicinity.  
  
Soldier: That's our mission? Sounds like clean up work to me.  
  
Lt. Tom: Yeah at least we can combat NOD forces within the area. Besides those were our own men NOD has wiped out. Let's save the civilians, surviving forces and eliminate all NOD forces within the area. Right men?  
  
Soldier (all): "Right!"  
  
As soon they were past earth's atmosphere they can see on the drop pod screen of the base. They noticed on screen a lone GDI soldier running toward the entrance of the base and crawling beside the tree while being chased down by a cyborg. As they watch on they also see the very last civilian running away from a NOD soldier only to run into another and put to death with a machine gun barrage to the head. Only the lone GDI soldier was left behind to defend the base.  
  
GDI Survivor: WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS?!  
  
The cyborg kept on walking toward the last survivor and raised its gattling arm at the soldier. The GDI soldier gripped his pulse rifle and fired at the cyborg only to deal no damage at all. The cyborg gave a laugh and walked more closely to kill with more efficiency only to be destroyed by heavy machine gun fire from above. The soldier saw six GDI drop pods landing hard onto the ground and soldiers emerging from it. The first seven that hit the ground came toward the entrance of the base and the other two ran toward the civilian buildings, greeted NOD soldiers with gunfire killing them, and holding that position. The GDI soldier got up and walked away from his hiding spot to tell what happened. As he approached the lead soldier turned to his direction.  
  
Lt. Tom: What happened to our forces?  
  
GDI survivor: They're all dead. NOD came out of nowhere and took out our forces there is nothing left. The civilian population was separated into two groups. The first group, four dozen, are arming themselves up now in the barracks with our equipment to fight against NOD. The second group, about six dozen, was protected by most of our own guys but were wiped out by a NOD recon force. I managed to get away but everyone else didn't. We don't have much time left. We need to wipe out NOD.  
  
Lt. Tom: Ok, men into the base NOW. defend it until reinforcements arrive.  
  
As they enter the base it was still at bad condition the two gun-turrets, three power plants, barracks and a radar station were in terrible shape. The MCV (Mobile Construction Yard) and refinery were completely destroyed, only flames remained of the structures. Tom walked into the radar station and sent out a signal for reinforcements. A few seconds later two Orca Transports arrived dropped off an MCV and two Wolverines. Several minutes after the MCV was deployed, the refinery and barracks were set up to get the base working again. The harvester directly went to the Tiberium patch and began loading up the toxic crystals. Tom ran inside the barracks to ask for the civilians' help to eliminate NOD forces.  
  
Lt. Tom: I'm not asking much but can you help my men to eliminate NOD forces within the area.  
  
A man walked up to uncertain of what's happening outside the base.  
  
Man: What the fuck is happening outside the base? Did they make it across to safety? Did my daughter make it across?  
  
Lt. Tom: As soon as we were about to land, my men and I saw a bunch of dead bodies at the other end of the bridge, and a civilian shot to death by NOD. No. I'm sorry, your daughter didn't make it.  
  
Upon hearing the news of his daughter's death the man broke down and cried like a machine gun unloading bullets. Every civilian in the barracks were angered by the news and wanted revenge. The people that were killed by NOD were just children and friends, and family. They all agreed to help Tom and his men out.  
  
Moments later four dozen angry civilians led by GDI Commander Tom came marching out of the base, over killed a NOD buggy and waited very patiently along the edge and road. They hid along the ledges and on the pathway griping their guns hard and ready to unleash a deadly barrage of bullets. The first Nod force they caught sight of was right next to the river it consisted of two soldiers and one. Tom and twenty others civilians fired upon the unsuspecting NOD force and littered everything with bullet holes. Before any member of NOD was able to fire a shot the two soldiers took a punishing barrage to their bodies. Their helmets and heads shattered due to continuous fire, at last their lifeless bodies dropped and blood leaked out of the holes and a place that once had a head letting the blood flow freely into the river. The driver tried to pull out and return fire but the tires were shot out. In a desperate attempt he tried to aim the guns at the attackers but bullets shattered the windshield and covering the inside with his own blood. After what had just happened the Tom took along five of his men and twenty civilians up north a lay siege on a small Nod base. As they were halfway across the bridge they were greeted by NOD resistance fire only killing 5 civilians but were quickly eliminated. A Wolverine came up to offer some help to fight against some of NODs' machinery Tom agreed took up offer. As they crossed the bridge only a Hand of NOD and Power Plant was standing. Everyone didn't need to ask what to do but they unloaded whatever they had in their arsenal onto the base and what ever came out of it. In moments the Base was destroyed. GDI has won the battle.  
  
Author: So How was it so far plz give me your honest opinion. This is my very C&C story plz send me some opinions at FatalTigerX26@yahoo.com 


End file.
